


Время собирать камни

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"





	Время собирать камни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

Ладони холодило.  
Вокруг гуляли сквозняки, пронизывающие, ледяные. Сводило плечи, ломило в висках. Во лбу словно засело что-то лишнее и давило разом на глаза и на мозг.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Вижн.  
Имя отозвалось в голове новой вспышкой боли. Бережно и скрупулезно собранная и склеенная из осколков, голова едва помнила себя целой.  
\- Привет, Вижн. С возвращением.  
Он поднял ладони к лицу. Прежде пурпурная кожа сделалась серо-лиловой, как будто искусственную плоть тронуло разложение.  
Его передернуло. Потом он замер, выпрямился.  
\- Шури? А где Ванда? Что произошло?  
Она печально пожала плечами.  
\- Таносу удалось, - только и сказала она. - Собрать все камни.  
Продолжать не было нужды. Осознание накрыло мгновенно: навалилось тяжестью, многократно превосходившей болезненное давление во лбу, где теперь - он знал - зияла пустота незаживающей раны.  
Пустотой ощущался внутри образ Ванды: горящее алым светом, искаженное усилием лицо, которое он успел запомнить, прежде чем его самого не стало. Ее не просто не было рядом - ее больше не было, как не было многих и многих других. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы прекратили бытие, мир изрешетило, и в прорехах гулял сквозняк.  
\- Тогда почему я здесь?  
Как вышло, что он снова лежал навзничь в маленькой комнате рядом с главной лабораторией; что он уцелел, когда не должен был. Что ему делать здесь - после того, как он согласился умереть? Это Ванда должна была убить его. Не наоборот…  
\- Зачем вы меня вернули?  
Отчего люди так любят воскрешать своих мертвецов? На этот вопрос он мог бы ответить и сам.  
Шури встретилась с ним заплаканными глазами.  
\- Ты чувствуешь что-то, верно?  
Вижн чувствовал, как разверзается дыра в голове, в груди, как кушетка под ним ухает вниз, в пустоту.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Я так и думала. За то время, что Камень был при тебе, между вами установилась связь. Ты мог управлять частью его силы, а он частично слился с твоим сознанием. Возможно, сейчас, когда он находится рядом с другими, ты сможешь дотянуться до них всех. Это наш шанс понять, обратимо ли то, что сделал Танос.  
Вижн молчал.  
Перед глазами расцветала бледная радуга. Края ее плыли, уводя цвета спектра в сплошное раскаленное красное золото, пульсировали, как свежий ожог, даже смотреть на который было выше его сил. Не то что коснуться.  
\- Знаю, я прошу слишком многого, но...  
\- Нет. Это… - он поискал слово. - Рационально.  
Утратив Камень Разума, он не потерял сам разум. Многое из прежнего осталось при нем. Одержимость Тони Старка. Осторожность Брюса Бэннера. Вдумчивость ДЖАРВИСа. Максимализм Альтрона. Тот неведомый и невероятный пятый элемент, который возник и вырос в нем за последние два года. Следовало только собрать все это воедино - самому, поскольку Камень больше не удерживал конструкцию.

Исправить все - невозможно.  
Вижн знал это, когда из сумрачных руин, из населенной призраками темной башни, которой он себя ощущал, протянулся сквозь необозримое пространство тонкий, но четкий след его утраченной частицы. Когда откликнулся на зов вместо единственного голоса целый хор, и Камни Бесконечности сменили ничего не подозревающего владельца. Перчатка не соскользнула с руки, не вцепилась хозяину в горло, обретя собственную волю. Но оси, управляемые кристаллами, неумолимо смещались, разрушая то немногое, что еще оставалось незыблемым после смертельного щелчка. Бледная радуга меркла, сыпали искрами и трещали расходящиеся края времени и пространства. Рвалась ткань мироздания, но ни один из Камней не годился на роль штопальной иглы.  
Солнца и звезды катились по чужим небесам наперегонки. Весны сменялись зимами, и снег летел вертикально вверх. Корабли, караваны и одинокие существа не глядя мчались задом наперед, раздирая сущее в клочья. Луны гнали океаны из берегов. Деревья и горы трогались с мест.  
Восставали из праха погребенные, просыпались в гробах, в высокой траве, в креслах падающих самолетов и сошедших с рельс поездов. Длились и длились криком изумленные возгласы, не успевшие вырваться раньше.  
Ванда плакала, не чувствуя рассыпающихся пеплом легких. Ванда осторожно отводила от его губ озябшие ладони, только чтобы обнять. Ванда испуганно шарахалась от него во влажных эдинбургских сумерках, еще не зная, что он пришел с миром. Ванда пробовала его стряпню и смеялась. Ванда тянула железное сердце из груди Альтрона, с криком билась в волнах алого света, обнимала брата, которого Вижн никогда не знал, потому что обратный отсчет шел и для него тоже.  
Он остановился.  
Время замерло, застыло, мошками в янтаре залипли звезды и планеты, и миллиарды живых существ стали мертвы - потому что он остановился.  
В тесном и безмолвном _нигде и никогда_ темноволосая девочка с нервным лицом и тонкими подвижными руками с тревогой посмотрела на него.  
\- Запомни меня, - попросил ее Вижн.  
Он успел.

***  
В темноте зала навершие золотого скипетра светилось ровным голубоватым светом. Он манил, притягивал взгляд, отвлекал от всего остального - и этим странно раздражал. Внимание тонуло в нем, растворяясь в нездешнем сиянии, сквозь которое скорее угадывалась, чем ощущалась, враждебная воля.  
Его предназначение оставалось секретом, в который близнецов не посвящали. Может, старшие и сами не знали, что это такое. Ванда знала только, что скипетр ценен так же, как ценны они с Пьетро. А может, и ценнее. Он покоился на подставке, и его брали в руки не как оружие, а как сокровище. А их держали в комнатах, больше похожих на клетки. Это, конечно, делалось ради их же блага - и ради их же безопасности, потому что они были сильны, как никто, и их мощь все никак не выходило укротить. Уж не для этого ли здесь появилась светящаяся игрушка, не против них ли повернется золотое острие?  
Дело было не в этом. Ее зазнобило. Откуда-то она знала это, или думала, что знает. В памяти жили образы, которым неоткуда было взяться. Ночные прогулки по городам, где она никогда не бывала. Прохладные ладони на плечах. Взгляд и голос, которые она забывала, выпадая из сна в почти постоянное полузабытье.  
От первых же струек алой дымки голубое свечение затрепетало, задергалось, как живое существо, пытающееся уйти от прикосновения. А потом синий свет выцвел, сделавшись белым и вдруг - золотым.  
Ванда вскрикнула.  
\- Вернись к себе, - обеспокоенно попросил Пьетро сквозь решетчатую стену своей камеры. - Когда Штрукер вернется, тебя накажут!  
С пальцев разом сорвался сноп алых искр. Камень пошел трещинами, нагреваясь, раскаляясь, упрямо пульсируя в лапках плавящегося металла.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула она, не слыша собственных слов. - Сейчас.  
И щелкнула пальцами.


End file.
